


What You Left Behind

by markblckthorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just angst, Multi, anyways this is an au and it makes me cry, idek if the plot is going to be linear or just snippets, long story short my b, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markblckthorne/pseuds/markblckthorne
Summary: Fred and George Weasley never made their distaste of You-Know-Who a secret. They just never expected it to backfire so horribly, so when their store is left in ruins, their world torn upside down, and having seemingly lost everything they are at a loss for the first time in their lives. How can you fix something when half of you is missing?





	

**Chapter One: The Orders**

The orders were simple. The man, more of a kid really, was an enemy of the Ministry’s, of the Dark Lord’s. He was not only well connected to multiple members of the Order of the Phoenix, but a member himself. There was also the matter of selling illegal products to help protect against “dark wizards” which, in the current state of the world, was treasonous. Even without those connections he and his brother had openly mocked the Dark Lord just a year ago, plastering their store and the alley with signs slandering his name. The orders were clear. A message had to be sent, and this boy was going to help get it across.

A quick glance at his watch told the new-age Auror that it was just past seven in the morning; the perfect time to complete the job. The boy would be awake, most likely setting up his store for another day of business, but it was before opening, and before the streets were teaming with witnesses. Even with their hold on the ministry being  _ too  _ obvious was a free ticket to Azkaban for a month or so just on the principle of dishonoring the Dark Lord, maybe even longer.

The bell above the door rings as he sauntered into the repulsive store. Just as he figured the target was across the front room stocking shelves and, thankfully, alone.

“We don’t open for another hour,” the boy called over his shoulder.

The man didn’t move, but rather just asked, “Are you George Weasley?”

The owner shrugged. “Guess I can’t say I’m Fred anymore, huh? What with the whole asymmetrical ears and all,” he answered while turning around to reveal the missing ear he must have been referring to. 

“Now what’s so important that you came in so…” His voice faded along with his mocking smirk as recognition flashed across his face. “Yaxley?”

It was a breath more than a question, but he answered all the same.

“Yes Mr. Weasley, and I wouldn’t mind being shown some respect.”

The Weasley begin to slowly back towards the counter, not taking his eyes off of the Death Eater across from him. 

“Right, sorry sir, what brings you here today?” There was still the faintest hint of fear in Weasley’s voice no matter how much he tried to hide it with mockery.

It was hard for Yaxley to keep a mile off his own face. The fact this child was still trying to act above him as while being backed into a corner, both literally and figuratively, was quite hilarious to him for some reason.

“Oh, you know Mr. Weasley, just business,” Yaxley replied, examining the nearest “joke” on the shelf. “I was wondering if I could see the back room.”

“May I ask why, sir?” Having finally reached the counter Weasley’s jesting became much more confident as he not-so-slyly reached for his wand behind it.

Yaxley let his own wand gently slip from his sleeve to his hand before answering.

“It’s come to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that you may be selling items that can be used against Ministry employees, and curb Ministry efforts to help the Wizarding community progress,” he said cooley still fiddling with the so called ‘fanged frisbee.’ “So if you would please show me the back room that would be lovely.”

Weasley gave a subtle smirk, one most might have taken as a polite, gentle smile, but Yaxley knew Weasley’s. This was his warning.

“Right this way, Mr. Yaxley,” the boy said, dramatically waving his hand behind him. It was obviously meant to draw Yaxley’s attention from his other arm raising into a striking position, but the Dark Lord would not have given this job to a fool.

The boys wand was wasn’t even halfway raised before Yaxley lazily flicked his own curse. “Crucio.”

The curse lacked all effort yet Weasley still dropped like a rock, screaming his throat bloody and begging for it to stop. Yaxley rolled his eyes in annoyance, but with another lazy flick lifted the curse after a moment.

“F-Fred, he’ll have heard that,” panted the Weasley, tears still falling. “I’d like you to try and take the two of us on at once when he gets down here.”

Yaxley didn’t even bother glancing at his crumpled body. “You and I both know that the equally insufferable copy of yourself is nowhere near here,” he drawled. “But rather at your friend’s home. Lee Jordan’s, if my information is correct.”

The never wavering glare on Weasley’s face told him all he needed to know. He couldn’t help it this time. He allowed a smirk of his own to quirk and a soft chuckle to escape.

“Of course,” he said, finally tossing the ridiculous frisbee aside. “I wouldn’t have any qualms with taking the both of you. While you might be brave for yourself, so much as breathe near him and I bet you’d leak us more information than a broken tap.”

Seeing the color drain from his face only made Yaxley’s smile widen. “Finally catching on to why I’m here are we?” he teased. It had been ages since he was allowed to have a job nearly this entertaining. Though it was a tad messier than he liked.

Weasley crawled back towards the wall, all the while frantically looking for his wand, which had rolled away while he screamed, as Yaxley sauntered closer and closer, taunting him.

“We already know what you sell, silly jokes that can’t make a dent in what’s to come. The real thing we want is to information. We could have gotten it from anywhere I suppose. You just come with the ability to send a message.” He crouched allowing him to be eye to eye with George Weasley. “ _ No one  _ gets to make a fool out of the Dark Lord.”

They both sat there for a moment, frozen by fear and duty. It was then Yaxley realized Weasley really was just a boy, not in age alone. Not that it changed what he had done or how Yaxley saw him. All it did was make appear him even more foolish than before.

The moment is broken when he lunged for his wand just a few meters away. He might have managed to nab it too if Yaxley hadn’t expected it. With a sigh Yaxley had blasted the boy into the wall sending shelves of his products toppling onto him. 

“You really should just stop,” he drawled, slowly standing back up. “My orders were to make you disappear, nothing more. Dead or alive won’t make much of a difference to my livelihood, but it might just affect your blood-trading family.”

Either Weasley didn’t hear him or he didn’t care because he just continued to struggle to stand. His breaths were labored, and glass from shattered potion vials had cut deep into his face and arms. Still he seem unwavered.

“My family...stays out of this,”  was all he managed between winces of pain. Yaxley wouldn’t have been shocked if the fool had a broken rib from the impact. Not that it would stop Yaxely from doing worse. In fact it did the opposite.

With a wicked grin Yaxley orchestrated the Weasley boy’s screams with another cruciatus curse.

“Such a spirit,” he teased. “We can take care of that soon enough, and as for your family… well we’ll see if they can stay out of this after you’re the one to incriminate them.”

“I won’t!” Weasley managed to snap in the middle of his writhing.

“Everyone says that, but they’re never right.” Yaxley yawned, twisting his wrist and strengthening the curse. He was growing tired of this, and the cries were beginning to give him a headache. Even the pleas weren’t as pleasing as he hoped, so with a heavy sigh and a flick of his wand he cloaked himself in the robes still shunned despite the Death Eater’s control.

“Enough,” he said dryly, and with a wave of his wand Weasley fell silent and collapsed. This time he didn’t stir.

A few more half hearted twirls left the store in ruins. Potions slicked the hardwood floor, fireworks were snapped in half, leaving gunpowder staining everything it touched, even some blood painted the floorboards from where the boy had been thrown to and fro. Windows were shattered, walls cracked, and when he stepped outside, with the limp body of George Weasley slung over his shoulder, he made sure the wood siding was just as broken. There was no need to let the store reopen with ease.

Then there was the final touch. With two final flicks of his wand those horrid “You-No-Poo” posters flew from the store onto the streets; as they pass through the hollow windows each began to burn. Yaxley then turned on his feet to face the store one last time, and without hesitation raised his wand and watched as the dark mark snaked it’s way through the sky above.

He began to hear the sound of people leaving their own shops and homes behind him. Their shrieks filled the air, but none seemed to see him and the boy, just the mark, so without a second thought he turned on his heel and apparated far from the dingy alley, taking the last bit of light and life it had left with him.


End file.
